Whatever Happened to the Moonlight?
by Raaii
Summary: What will happen when Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, and Sasori are sent on a mission to...Kidnap a hot girl? She's no ordinary girl. She's a white wolf spirt, and Akatuski has taken interest in apply her in the organization.Of course, things go astray.B day fic
1. Chapter 1

Yessss. That time of the year, my birthday! Anyway, like last year this is an Akatuski fic. If any of you remember, it was called "Memories Forgotten in the Rain". Standard disclaimer applies.

Warnings: Crude sex humor, limes, language, slight yaoi-ness (Nothing major). The rating is either a high T or low M.

_-:Whatever Happened to the Moonlight?:-_

The early spring time air smelled of freshly blooming sakura trees, maple leaves, and spring time pollens. A light breeze wafted through the warm air, ruffling a blonde's hair. His blue eye scanned over the object in his hands, the chunk of hardened clay shaped precisely to resemble someone he cared for. He ran his thumb over it, smiling slightly.

"…Deidara." Said person jumped, quickly hiding the object in his lap. He turned and gave the one he called "danna" a nervous grin.

"O-oh, Sasori-danna, what brings you here, un?" he looked at Deidara with question, wondering why he jumped.

"What's in your lap?"

"N-Nothing!" Sasori walked over to the nervous blond, trying to get a better look. Deidara just shoved it more into his lap, just before Sasori could give it a glance.

"Give it to me." He commanded.

"But…I don't have anything, un." Deidara said innocently.

"Stop playing dumb."

"But I'm a blonde!"

"…" Sasori had no comeback to that. "I said give it to me."

"_I_ said I don't have anything, un."

"Then why are you holding your lap?"

"Because." Was his simple answer.

"Dammit Deidara! If it's nothing, let me see!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." He smiled. Sasori twitched. Having his patients spent, Sasori grabbed one of the blonde's arms, while using his other hand to grab what was in Deidara's lap.

"I said give it to me!!"

"NO! IT'S MINE! H-Hey! Stop trying to grab my crotch!" Deidara wailed, just being able to back Sasori off enough so it couldn't get 'it'.

"Dammit! You idiot, give it here!" Sasori sounded a bit strained, he was close to getting whatever it was, but Deidara held it just out of his reach.

"NO!"

"…What the hell are you two doing?" both Sasori and Deidara froze, starring at the new person who had spoken. Blue-tinted skin, beady eyes, gill-like marks, impossibly tall…It was Kisame.

At this moment, Deidara had noticed how close Sasori's hand was to his crotch, and the suggestive look Kisame was giving them both. "Gyah!" he pushed Sasori away from him, making the sand-nin fall on his back.

"W-We weren't doing anything! I mean-We were just--!" Kisame but his hands on his ears.

"I changed my mind! I don't even want to know!" he ran away quickly, before anyone could say anymore. Sasori groaned and picked himself up from where he was thrown, dusting off his cloak. Deidara quickly threw whatever the object was down a hill. Sasori turned to him just as his finished discarding it.

"What was it?"

"It who?" he asked blankly.

Sasori sighed. "I don't have anymore time for you and your dumb blondeness." He stalked back to Akatuski hideout, with Deidara obediently trotting behind him.

-:_Say Goodbye to the moonlight_:-

Sasori opened the door to the hideout without taking off his shoes. Deidara bent down, pulling his own shoes off his feet, before taking off his cloak and dropping it on top of his shoes. He noticed Sasori going down a hallway; he had to hurry or he'd loose him. The hideout had many twisting and turning and dead-end winding hallways; Deidara himself got lost sometimes.

He started to run, but he felt something wet under his feet, and slipped, falling dead on his nose with a loud 'CRACK!'. He sat up, rubbing his sore nose, a bit surprised that it wasn't bleeding.

"Deidara, go be blonde somewhere else. I'm cleaning." He looked up to see the elder Uchiha, with a mop in one of his hands, the other on his hip.

"Look, you idiot. You smudged up the place I just finished mopping. I should make you do it over." Deidara stared blankly; Itachi Uchiha, one of such high pride, was _cleaning_? Apparently, yes. Itachi hated a dirty environment, because it was unhealthy, or some other shit like that. And thanks to Itachi's sharingan, he'd clean the house until no microorganisms were able to be detected.

"Why don't you just put on an apron and wash the dishes like the good mommy you are, un?" Deidara yelped and rolled out of the way as the mop crashed down so hard that the cherry wood hardwood floor cracked beneath it. If he had been a second slower, that could have been his head. Itachi glowered at the blonde before resuming his cleaning. Deidara scampered out of the room.

Trying to remember the route to his room, Deidara took the first left down the candle lit hallway. He followed it all the way down, taking the last right. He saw an open door, but his knew that his room-It was Hidan's. When he passed Hidan's room, he knew he was going to correct way.

Just was he has passing, something was thrown at him, which he just barely ducked. He looked at the thing that was thrown at him, and it was a sandal. Wanting to know why a sandal was thrown at him, Deidara peered inside the room. Hidan was in his closet, randomly throwing things out, obviously looking for something. Clothes, weapons, and such were strewn around the room, too.

"Un, why are you throwing things?" Hidan stopped, looking over his shoulder at the blonde.

"I'm looking for something."

"But you don't have to throw things, un." He said showing Hidan the sandal.

"Then learn how to duck." Deidara pouted. He _had_ ducked. If he didn't, he would have had a black eye.

"And you need to pack. You, me, Sasori, and Itachi are going on a group mission tomorrow." Deidara nodded, he already knew.

"But what about Tobi, Zetsu, Kazuku, and Kisame, un?" Hidan shook his head.

"This is going to be a harder mission, so the leader didn't want the weaker ones slowing us down."

"Un." Deidara nodded. "What is the mission? Sasori-danna said he was going to tell me, but…" he trailed off, not wanting to mention that he lost Sasori; and knew he'd get lost trying to remember the way to his room. Hidan sighed and sat on his bed.

"We're going to Getsugakure (Village Hidden under the Moon) to retrieve some girl." Hidan scratched his head. "She's some wolf demon, but not a jinchūriki, as unlikely as it seems. We are ordered to take her here, and take with wolf demon's spirit intact."

"Sounds easy enough, un…"

"Not really. She's a famous singer in Getsu, and many other villages have tried to kidnap her, to use the wolf demon against other villages. Apparently, she killed any who have tried to take her. But the odd thing is that everyone says she's a kind-hearted person. She's almost Akatuski material. She goes by the name of 'Tyyumi'."

Deidara nodded, only half understanding. He decided not to pester Hidan with his questions such as 'How long will it take to get there?', 'How is she a demon spirit, but not a jinchūriki?', and 'How long will this mission take?' Hidan continued ripping apart his room in search of whatever his was looking for.

-:_Say Goodbye to the Moonlight_:-

Deidara was peacefully asleep in bed, much to everyone's dismay. Just as everyone who was going on the mission was ready to go, they noticed they were one person short. Growling, Sasori volunteered to get Deidara. Sasori found Deidara messily tangled in his sheets, sleeping on his back. Sasori peered down to Deidara's face until their noses were only an inch apart.

Deidara's eyebrow twitched as me moaned and turned away. Sasori puffed out a breath, warm air landing on Deidara's cheek. The blonde slowly blinked as he registered how close Sasori was. His eyes widen, and he screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Sasori clamped his hand over his ears.

"You dumb idiot! Shut the hell up!" he hissed. "Get dressed so we can GO! WE HAVE A DAMN MISSION TODAY, YOU DUMB BLONDE!"

"Oh yeah." Deidara said calmly. "But did you have to be so close, un?"

"It got you awake, didn't it?" Sasori shoved his pinky in his ear. Deidara got up and started to change. Sasori sat on the bed and sighed; Deidara always took the longest to get ready. He watched to blonde take off his clothes with bored eyes, he had seen Deidara's unclothed form many times before. Deidara took his sweet time, not caring if everyone was waiting on him. He preferred it this way, in fact.

"Hurry up and take a shower. I can smell you from over here." Deidara turn around and gave Sasori a dirty look.

"Then why are looking at my ass, un?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're telling me to take a shower as cover up, un." Sasori looked away.

"Just take a damned shower before I wash you myself."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Deidara!" he said with a warning.

"Okay, okay. I'm going, un. Sheash."

About 20 minutes later, Sasori was going to rip Deidara's head off. He had been in that bathroom too long. Sasori barged the door open. "DEIDARA!" he shouted. Said person was in front of the mirror, in nothing but a towel. The only thing different was he had his hair up in his usual pony-tail.

"Get some fucking clothes on so we can GO!" he roared.

"But Sasori-dannaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he whined.

"WHAT?"

"I look ugly todayyy!" Sasori twitched.

"LOOK, YOU IDIOT. WHO CARES ABOUT HOW YOU LOOK!? YOU'RE A FUCKING SHINOBI!" Deidara pouted.

"FINE! I'll get dressed." He skulked out of the room to his closet. He put on the standard Akatuski clothes and cloak.

"Can we go now?" Sasori sighed. "I hope you packed last night." Deidara nodded, and picked up his backpack.

"Good." He grabbed the blonde-nin's wrist and pulled him out of the room to the lobby where everyone was giving Deidara dirty looks.

Deidara looked back. "What?"

They all muttered nothing, and left the house.

-:_Say Goodbye to the Moonlight_:-

About a half hour of zooming through trees and empty fields, Deidara finally spoke.

"Can someone tell me more about his mission? I mean, how do we know that this girl looks like?" No one said anything for a while, but Itachi finally explained all the finer details. The wolf demon spirit resides in her body, but has not taken over her. He has the ability to summon white wolves, and communicate with them. She is also known to be very powerful; being able to take out top shinobi's with ease.

She had long blonde hair, but with blue bangs- something that makes her stand out- violet eyes, tall, slender, well-endowed, and very beautiful. Deidara sighed. Hidan was right, this didn't seem easy.

"How long will it take to get to Getsu, un?" Itachi glanced up at the sky.

"About three days." He said thoughtfully. "Getsu is located in Tsuki no Kuni, (Land of the Moon) which is an island. It will only take us a day to get to Ame no Kuni's (Village of the Rain) harbor, which has steamboats that lead to Yuki (Snow), Getsu, and all the rest of the non-shinobi countries."

"Wait. How the hell are we going to get on a fucking steamboat! We're Akatuski! Do you think they'll just say 'Sure! We'll let 4 serial killers on our boats and let them pass on to Getsu! No problem!'" Hidan spat. Itachi looked back at Hidan.

"Hence why we know transformation jutsus!"

"Even still! If even one of us makes a mistake-"

"We won't, Hidan. Shut up." Hidan grunted in return at Itachi's stern, father-like voice. Sasori sighed.

"This girl better be worth it."

"From what I hear, she is. I think the Leader wants her to consider joining Akatuski." Itachi though out loud.

"He wouldn't do something irrational like that, would he?" Itachi looked away.

"Why else. We are ordered not to kill her."

"As if we could…" Deidara mumbled.

" --From the way you describe her, un." Deidara quickly added.

"Aww, getting scared are we?" Hidan teased.

"N-No!"

"Heh. You don't sound very confident."

"Shut up!"

"Both of you shut the fuck up! I won't have three days of you two arguing!"

"Actually, Sasori, it only takes us three day to _get_ there. We'll rest two days, and however long it takes to find her." Itachi explained.

"Even better. If you two argue anymore, I'll turn you into puppets. Got it?"

"Un, Sasori-danna."

"Whatever…"

"Good."

-:_Say Goodbye to the Moonlight:-_

I'm breaking this up into parts because I wrote this whole thing in one document, and it was 25 pages. I couldn't upload ALL of that, because a document that is 25 pages can seem quite intimidating. So, please enjoy this fic!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2!

It was early in the morning when the four missing ninjas were up. The sun had just barely peeked over the horizon, coloring the sky a peachy orange and red. Deidara yawned and stretched his tired limbs, hearing little 'pops' every so often. He had to share a tent with Sasori, and Itachi had to share one with Hidan, to prevent any bickering. He poked his Danna's shoulder.

"Sasori-danna, un? I think it's time to get up…" Sasori had his back to Deidara, groaned and told Deidara to fuck off. He was about to just do so when he heard Itachi yell for everyone to get their lazy asses up so they could get to the harbor before too many people did. Deidara looked back at Sasori, who ignored Itachi's wake-up call. He shook his shoulder.

"Sasori-danna! Itachi says we have to go, un! Now!" Sasori's skinny scorpion-like tail slithered from under the blanket and swatted his hand away. The blonde pouted. _He_ was the one who held them up, not Sasori. Instead of trying again, Deidara got himself dressed, and redid his hair until it was perfect. With his cloak on one hand, he shook Sasori roughly with the other.

"Sasori-danna! We have leave before the harbor becomes busy, un! That means NOW!" he grunted and finally pulled himself up.

"Alright, god dammit." He smacked Deidara's hand away from him.

"Uwah…why are you so mean to me, Sasori-danna, un?"

"Because you're annoying."

"But you don't have to hate me." He pointed out.

Sasori huffed and looked away. Deidara crawled out of the tent into the hazy morning air. Itachi and Hidan were sitting on two logs, opposite of each other, having breakfast. Breakfast was tea and buttered bread. Food had to light weight and easy to carry and make, and able to last a long time. Sighing, Deidara sat next to Itachi and grabbed a piece of bread. Hidan looked up from his tea, looking around.

"Where's Sasori?" Deidara slathered butter onto the bread then took a big bite.

"He's gettin' dress'd, un." Deidara said around his food. He put the bread down, grabbing an empty cup, he poured water from a kettle, and put a tea bag into the cooled water and swishing is around. He liked his tea strong.

"He got up late? That doesn't sound like Sasori." Itachi commented. The blonde gulped down his heavily buttered bread and tea.

"I thought that too, un. I wonder why."

Itachi glanced at the bluey turning sky. "We need to hurry. The harbor is most populated in the mornings."

"If that is the case, then why don't we leave at night?" Hindan asked. Itachi sighed slowly.

"We don't have that kind of time. The boat ride duration is an entire day; with one stop at Cha no Kuni (Land of Tea)."

"So I'm guessing it takes another day to get to Getsu, right?" Itachi nodded. Hidan pulled at his grey hair.

"Why is this so damn complicated!?"

"Because it just is." Itachi commented sipping his tea.

At that moment, Sasori sluggishly came from out of the tent. Hidan glanced at him and suddenly fell over in surprise. Deidara turned around, and too, almost fell over in surprise.

"Wow Sasori. You look like shit." Itachi voiced out everyone's surprise. Sasori glared at him. The red haired nin did in fact look like shit. He had dark circles around his eyes and his hair was more messy than usual.

"I didn't get any sleep."

"Why?" asked Hidan who had finally got up.

"Deidara snores and talks in his sleep." Sasori rubbed his eyes. "And is very…affectionate." Deidara blushed.

"…Ew." Hidan wrinkled his nose.

"I am _not_ affectionate in my sleep, yeah!"

"Then why were you snuggling and touching me?" his blushed increased.

"B-Because…"

"He _molested_ you!?"

"NO I DIDN'T, UN!"

"Then why did grab my d-"

"EVERYONE!" Itachi suddenly barked. "That is enough of this silly nonsense!"

"…"

"What, un?"

"Whatever…Deidara, you aren't sleeping in the same tent as me. Ever. Seriously."

"Good! I wouldn't want too, un!"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Okay."

"…"

"Whatever."

Itachi sighed and rubbed his temples. "Let's all transform into someone else before we leave."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"Itachi, did you forget your anger pills, un?"

"AND WHAT IF I DID? YOU STUPID BLONDE!"

"I will get them." Hidan volunteered.

Two fast effecting anger pills and a swig of water later, Itachi explained the details of what they were supposed to do. On the boat, the four of them would be assigned to 2 rooms. Like today, it would be Itachi and Hidan and Sasori and Deidara, much to the red-head's dismay. They would ask passengers that were going to Getsu if they knew any information on Tyyumi or her last whereabouts. During the evening, the boat would stop at Cha, which meant they could stop and get supplies. They only have two hours however, which meant they had to hurry.

"Alright. Does everyone understand?"

"Hai, un!"

"Whatever."

"Yes."

"Good. Now let's transform so we can go. We've lost enough time."

"Un, but it was your fa-"

"Shut up, Deidara." Sasori advised.

"Hmpth."

Deidara transformed into a male with long, light blue hair and black eyes. The boy wasn't 'hot', he was 'cute'. No matter how hard the blonde tried, his henges always came out the same. Sasori sighed and henged into a male with long silver hair pulled back into a band with dark green eyes. Itachi transformed too. He looked practically the same except the scars on the bridge of his nose were gone, his eyes were plain black, and his hair was down.

Deidara looked blankly at him. "Did you even do anything, un?"

"Yes."

"Okay…"

It was Hidan's turn. He transformed into a male with short, brown, spiky hair, with light grey eyes. Now they could finally get going.

-:_Say Goodbye to the Moonlight_:-

"Say…" Deidara thought out loud. "Shouldn't we have fakes names?" They were about a forth of a mile to the harbor, and they weren't the only ones on the road.

"Lower your voice." Sasori said. "And what purpose might we need to say our names?"

Deidara shrugged. "Just in case, yeah?"

"If we try so hard to be unnoticed, we will only stand out more. If you for some reason do need to say your name, just make up one." Itachi explained briskly.

"If you say so, un…" he mumbled.

When they arrived to the harbor, a ship for Cha no Kuni continuing to Getsu and Yuki, was leaving in 20 minutes. The man at the ship's ticket counter informed them that each person was 1000 yen. Paying the price, the 4 Akatuski in disguise quickly found their rooms. Much to Sasori's delight, and Deidara's dismay, each room had two full sized beds. Itachi told them to stay in their rooms until the afternoon, and then they would investigate Tyyumi from the passengers.

The afternoon came very quickly, and then 4 shinobi set out on their investigations. They all decided to split up, so they could get more people before the stop in Cha. Excited, Deidara jumped on every person that he saw. Most of them knew nothing, except for one, very hot, girl.

"Un! Excuse me, but do you happen to know anything about the singer in Getsu, Tyyumi?"

She blinked her dark blue eyes, and flipped her orange colored hair. She had a few freckles, too.

"Oh yeah! Tyyumi-san is a very talented ninja, and has a beautiful voice. She sings Getsu's national song called "Shiki no Uta" (Song of Four Seasons) at the village's festivals. They have a festival every time the season changes, so there might be one by the time we get there!" he clapped her hands. "Would you like to go with me?"

"Sure, un!" he quickly answered, "What's you name?"

"Yuichiko Jinchi! What's yours?"

"Deidara!" he said before he thought about it.

"I-I mean-"

"Deidara! That's a pretty name." he sighed and ran his finger though his fake light blue hair. At least she didn't know who he _really_ was.

"Is there anything else you can tell me, Jinchi-san?"

"Sure!"

-:_Say Goodbye to the Moonlight_:-

Later that day, Itachi had met up with a pretty black haired red-eyed female. Instead of investigating on Tyyumi, he flirted with her, trying to coax her into the room he shared with Hidan. He giggled and gently put him down, trying to walk away. He cornered the woman again, whispering things in her ear that made her giggle. She finally said yes, and Itachi lead her to the room.

It was midnight, the stop at Cha had been three hours ago, and he made sure that at least one of them had gotten supplies. When he had gotten back to the room, the beautiful woman told him her name was Hyukosai. But he could just call her Hyuko, like everyone else. Soon, the henge had been released, alcoholic drinks were guzzled, and he had her in bed, under him and giggling. After being around males for so long, he needed release.

He pounded into the pleasure sobbing women beneath him. _Damn_ that woman could moan. Her purple color nails cascaded down his sweating back, leaving red scars in the wake. He was happy that Hyuko liked it rough, because after such a long time, he wanted it hard and fast. He felt his climax quickly coiling in his stomach and about to burst.

There was a long banging noise at the door of the room, but Itachi simply ignored it and thrust harder into Hyuko harder, making her squeal and moan louder. It must have been Hidan, tired and grumpy.

"ITACHI! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" the love making noise had only gotten louder.

"EWW! ITACHI YOU FUCKING EXHIBITIONIST! THAT'S FUCKING GROSS!" Hidan stormed away, stomping so loud that Itachi heard it over his fucking.

Hidan stalked his way to Sasori and Deidara's room, having no other choice. Just the sound of Itachi's fucking had made him half brain dead. Coming to room 301, Hidan pounded on the door, hoping that the same thing wasn't happening behind this door, too.

He heard footsteps inside, then the jingling of the door knob being turned. Deidara smiled at Hidan.

"Hi Hidan! Why are you here, un?"

"Itachi's fucking some whore in the room and kicked me out." Deidara gave a disgusted look at Hidan for his crude explanation.

"Um…Okay, un." Deidara tapped his chin. "Hey! You can stay with us, un!" Deidara said cheerfully. Hidan gave him an 'Are you stupid?' look, but Deidara just smiled.

"Sure, Deidara, I could have _never_ thought of that!" Hidan mocked sarcastically, pushing past Deidara into the room.

"Un, I know right!" Hidan sighed. Sasori has looked up from his book, hearing Hidan's predicament.

"You have to sleep with Deidara." He said blankly. Hidan almost said okay, but he remembered what happened this morning.

"NO! Why can't you sleep with him!?"

"Because it's my room. You're a guest; take whatever is available to you." Sasori shoved his nose back into his book.

"Don't listen to him, un." Deidara said crossing his arms over his chest, "He's joking."

"No I'm not. You know I don't joke." Hidan nodded, knowing this.

"Un, well, you know you like it." He teased. Sasori growled dangerously. Hidan wrinkled his nose as if he had smelled something bad. He had to sleep in the same bed as Deidara, who was known to molest people in his sleep. The grey haired ninja shuddered.

"You touch me once, and you'll be on the floor." He said pointing at the blonde.

"Un…But it's my room."

"I don't care."

"Then you can leave."

"No."

"Then get over it, un!"

"NO."

"Would you rather sleep in the same room with Itachi fucking some whore, then, un?"

"NO!"

"Okay then." Sasori looked distastefully at the two quarreling. He had made a promise to turn them into puppets if they didn't learn how to shut the fuck up. He never broke a promise.

As Deidara opened his mouth to reply to Hidan, Sasori hurled his book at Deidara, watching it smack right on his forehead.

"OW! What the fuck, Sasori-danna, un!?"

"I told you two to stop fighting."

"We weren't fighting, yeah!"

"Yes you were."

"That didn't give you the right to throw a BOOK at me, un!"

"Better than turning you into puppets, yes?"

"…"

"Whatever…"

-:_Say Goodbye to the Moonlight_:-

It was around four in the morning when Hidan was awakened by something odd. Very odd, indeed. There was an arm around his waist, and a leg curled over his thigh. Somebody nuzzled his neck sighing. Hidan almost screamed as a hand feathered down his chest, stroking his bare abdomen. He found this odd, actually. He was guessing his shirt had ridden up with all his tossing and turning during the night.

"Ughh…Sasori-danna..un.." the blond moaned.

He tensed, as his hand went lower and lower before suddenly grabbing the area between his legs.

"Ohh…somebody's horny..Unn.." Deidara sighed in his ear, purring.

"GYAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SASORI GET HIM OFF ME, FUCK!" Hidan screamed frantically, trying to pry the blonde off but he only held tighter. Sasori turned groaned, and turned in the bed, mumbling something. Why the hell wouldn't Deidara wake up!? Oh yeah. Deidara could sleep through the worst thunderstorms, but someone could whisper his name from 30 meters away, and he'd jump up as if he was slapped.

"Shut the fuck up…"

"Shh…it's okay Sasori-danna…Deidei will make you feel good…yeah.."

"GET OFF!"

"Uhhnn…"

"DEIDARA, GET THE FUCK OFF ME BEFORE I FUCKING SKIN YOU AND USE YOU FLESH AS A FUCKING COAT!!!" finally having enough, Sasori sat up in the bed.

"Hidan. Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

"BUT HE'S FUCKING MOLESTING ME!"

"If you'd be something called '_quiet_' he'll wake up!"

"BUT-"

"SHUT UP!"

"…"

"A while longer…"

"……."

"Um…"

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" Sighing, Sasori got out of bed and stood over Deidara who was currently groping Hidan's crotch. I fingered Deidara's ear which made him purr delightfully. Hidan almost thought he was provoking him when he felt Deidara grip loosen on his clothed cock. Sasori tugged on his ear a little, making Deidara purr louder and move towards the touch. The blonde crawled over Hidan to get more of the teasing caress, and Sasori pulled the sleeping blond into his arms.

"H-How did you-?"

"I often get in this situation during missions, so I know how to handle him." Deidara snuggled his Danna's chest.

"It's crueler to make you sleep with him then turning you into a puppet, so he'll sleep with me." Hidan thanked the gods.

"But how do you deal with it? Doesn't it ever scare you?"

"No, I've gotten used to it. The trick with his ear is just one thing." Sasori sighed and placed the lightly snoring blonde into his bed. "And when I'm too tired to fuss, I just let him have his way…"

"…SAY WHAT?"

-:_Say Goodbye to the Moonlight_:-

A few hours after the Deidara and Hidan…_thing_… Itachi woke up with Hyuko, the woman he had a good fuck with, laying on his chest, naked, with the sheet gracefully hiding her body. Shifting slightly, Hyuko moaned inching closer to him. "Itachi-sama…" she breathed.

What the hell was he going to do!?

She sat up, holding to cover to her chest. She leaned over and placed a mouth-eating kiss on his lips. Hyuko thrust her tongue into Itachi's mouth, wrapping her arms around the raven's neck, pulling him closer, rubbing her breasts against his flat, firm chest. She gave one more last suck at Itachi's lips before letting go.

"I hope you understand this…" she looked away. "This was a one-time thing." Itachi nodded.

"You were a good fuck, defiantly worth stalking." Itachi really liked this woman; she was hot-a dark beauty-she liked it rough, and was a little dominate. As much as it displeasured him, he could not bring any unidentified person into Akatuski without the up most permission. Even as a toy.

She laughed, and gathered up her clothes that were in all places of the room.

Deidara watched the boat ride the waves boredly. He started to laugh to himself.

Ride the waves…Hahahaha.

He yawned sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He was hopping he'd see Jinchi this morning before they got to Getsu. He was in his henge form again, blue hair and all. He had to make sure he looked exactly the same as the day before, or he might ruin their plan.

"Deidara-chan!" he turned to the high pitched voice, seeing as it was the very person he wanted to see.

"Jinchi-chan!" he hugged her and she giggled.

"How long is it to Getsu, un?" she sighed wistfully, gazing at the hazy blue sea.

"Oh…about another few hours." Bored, Deidara twisted his blue hair between his fingers.

"Are you gonna go to Getsu's festival? It's tonight!"

"Oh. Un, sure!" he knew he'd have to tell everyone else this important information.

"Um, I'll be right back, un…I just remembered something I have to tell…my brother? Yeah! My brother." He dashed away before she could respond. Rounding a sharp corner, he came to his room. He had oddly wound up in bed with Sasori, but he was told not to ask. Sasori had just simply told him that he was sleeping in and he was going to get more information.

He had information now, so that gave him the excuse to tell him at the moment he got it, right?

He flung open the door, watching in delight as the form in the bed jumped.

"SASORI-DANNA, UN!" he pounced on the bed, smiling in Sasori's irritated face.

"What in the hell do you want! I told you to get information!"

"I did, un.." Actually surprised, Sasori stared at him.

"You did?"

"Un!" Deidara said happily nodding.

"Well, what is it?"

Tapping his chin, Deidara put on a serious face as he told Sasori the information he had gathered.

"Someone told me that Tyyumi-san is performing for Getsu's Seasonal festival tonight, un. They'll be way too many people to kidnap her there, but if one of us follows her, un, and get's her location, we can get her in the early morning, or late that night." Sasori stared, dumbfound, at the blonde whose serious face was slipping off.

"See! I CAN be smart, un!"

"…Wow. You said 'un' only twice during that entire thing," Sasori said thoughtfully. Pouting, Deidara poked Sasori's cheek.

"What about my plan, un!"

"Oh yes." Sasori said scratching his head. "Very good, um, Deidara. I'll mention this to the others."

"Yay!"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3!

Itachi sipped his cocktail lazily and looked at the brightening sea. He could see an island in the distance, and that meant that they were close. He sighed. This was getting boring. The mission had been dragging on 16 pages! Yes, 16 mother fucking pages. Slurping down the rest of his cocktail like it was water, Itachi sighed and went off to find the others.

Soon, a message came over the intercom informing passengers that their arrival to Getsugakure would be in a half hour. Smiling slightly, Itachi was glad things would get more interesting. Itachi rounded a sharp corner before coming to Sasori's and Deidara's shared room. Without knocking, he turned the knob, half surprised when it opened.

What he found inside was something very, very unexpected.

No, the room wasn't empty, you idiots.

Deidara was there, with someone else that wasn't Sasori. Deidara had his head in a pretty lady's lap, starring at the ceiling with dull eyes. The lady had pretty, dark orange hair, and dark blue waywardness, eyes. She was twirling Deidara's blonde hair leisurely, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to be stroking an S-class killer's hair.

…Wait.

Blonde?

Deidara must have let his guard down, released the henge, or the lady had tricked him. Or all three. Deidara was a blonde, sadly. She smiled a very evil smile, as if she had a dirty little secret.

"Hello." She said softly. "Who might you be?"

"What did you do to him?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Itachi narrowed his eyes suspiciously. She had a very teasing aura, one that that gave off the feeling of someone who liked to play.

"I'll ask you again. What did you do to him?" she pouted.

"Fine. Ruin my fun." She tilted Deidara's chin up so he had an upside view of her.

"Deidara sweetie," she cooed, "be a good boy and get rid of this yucky, nasty man."

"Un." He grunted and arched off the bed robotically. He twitched slightly with each movement, and then, he saw Deidara's eyes. Deidara's naturally blue eyes were now an eerie white. His pupils were dilated, face oddly relaxed.

Deidara raised his palm before opening it, showing Itachi a little clay bird. Keeping his guard up, Itachi watched the little bird float daintily towards him then landing on his left shoulder. Waiting for something to happen, Itachi watched the bird closely as the bird hopped on top of his head. It made itself comfy, and settled on his head.

Now what?

Deidara began to laugh, his eyes merging to their normal, playful blue color. The girl on the bed looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"H-Hey! Why aren't you listening to me!?" he pounded her fists onto the bed; but much to her dismay, it didn't make a sound. She pounded harder. "Men are worth nothing more then to be women's slaves! Women do _everything_ for you stupid creatures! We have your fucking babies while you leave us to rot!" The bird had floated from Itachi's head to Deidara's shoulder as the woman spoke in outrage. Deidara turned to her, looking at her strangely.

"You have some screwed logic, lady. Yeah."

"That bird had better not shit on my head…" Itachi mumbled touching his head, half-expecting to feel something wet. But he didn't. It was something smooth and round. Picking up the object, he stared at it.

A clay…_egg_!? How do clay birds have eggs!?

They lay them, obviously.

Feeling spiteful, Itachi threw the egg at Deidara who yelped and caught it, cradling it as if it was the last egg on the planet.

"Itachi! Do you know how unlikely it is for my birds to have eggs, un!?"

"Very unlikely, since you blow them up within ten seconds of their creation."

"Exactly, un!" Deidara rubbed the clay egg on his cheek.

"I'm going to hatch him, yeah."

"Then blow him up?"

"UN!" Deidara said happily. Itachi turned to the fuming girl.

"Who are you?" she crossed her arms over her chest, a heavy pout on her lips.

"Yuichiko Jinchi. I'm here for gather information on you vile idiots."

"You mean men in general? Do you know who we are?"

"No. And yes." She sighed. "I know who you are. Your S-class murders, now on high alert in the bingo book. Your heads are worth 32 mountains. And I was so fucking close! I hate all men!"

Deidara poked his chin. "So, does that mean you're a lesbian?"

"No!"

"Then are you…_confused_?"

"…"

"Deidara stop it. Your logic is terrible." Itachi grabbed the blonde's shoulder, shoving him aside.

"We have no intention of killing you, Yuichiko-san."

"Hmph. Now that I know you two and the rest of you are on your way to Getsu, I might…"

"Don't make us kill you, Yuichiko-san."

"Fair enough." She got up, and stormed away. Before she parted, she left with unheard words.

"We finally failed, Hyukosai…"

"Well, that was fun, un." Deidara plopped down on the bed.

"I'm guess she never had any real control of you?" he nodded.

"Yeah. I just wanted to freak you out."

"Sadist."

"Aren't we all?" Deidara sighed softly.

-:_Say Goodbye to the Moonlight_:-

The final hours of the boat ride had finally passed. The boat had stopped at Getsu's very large harbor, and the passengers were in a hurry to get off. Deidara bounced in his standing place as passengers where let off one by one. Sasori sighed in irradiation. Hidan yawned. Itachi scratched his ear. Deidara continued to bounce.

"I'm so excited, un!"

"We are not here on vacation, Deidara. We are on a very important mission." Deidara looked at Sasori, disappointed.

"Killjoy."

"I try to make a habit of it," he smirked. They were finally let off the boat. The harbor was crowed with people arriving from other boats, people there to pick up the people that had arrived on other boats, photographers, painters, and such. It seems the harbor was a place where many people were at during most times of the day. There were food stands too. Deidara sniffed the air, inhaling the food smells. He spied a Makizushi stand. Seeing the twinkle in the blonde's eye, Sasori tried to grab him.

"Deidara, NO-"

"MAKIZUSHIIIIII, UNN!" he raced off, kicking dust in the other faces.

"Dammit." Itachi muttered.

"He'll be back."

"With half our funds gone!"

Itachi turned to the others. "Since he's gone, I have some information concerning our kidnap." The dark-haired ninja explained everything; the festival, and how'd they conduct the kidnapping. By then Deidara had returned, looking very satisfied.

"Can we go now? It's too crowed here, un."

"You always say that when you get what you want," one of them mumbled, but the left the crowed harbor anyway.

It was midday, and the village was very lively. The sky was a pretty purple, and fireworks screeched off in the distance. The festival would start as moonrise, and last practically the whole night. They had saw pictures of Tyyumi all over the village; on walls, lampposts, in magazines, books, and such. They also heard much of her in conversations.

Tyyumi was very beautiful, like she was described to be. She had long blonde hair; her bangs were dyed a light blue and lay flat on her forehead. She had mystic mauve eyes that twinkled in playfulness. She had a thin frame, but was very busty, and had very womanly curves. She wasn't flat and built like a ninja; overly buff or anything. She was more like a model, perfect skin, toned to the perfect level. Could a person who looked as unconvincing as her really be rumored to be the best?

At the final hour of the sunset, the streets became so crowed it was claustrophobic. Everyone has heading to Finale Square, where Tyyumi's 2 hour performance was taking place. Many people were already there, having expected many people being there. Pushing their way to the front of the crowd, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori, all in transformation, waited for the so called 'Flower of the Moon' to show up.

The lights dimmed on the decorated stage, signaling everyone to shut up. The curtains were pulled back, displaying the girl they had been pursing. She was even more gorgeous in person. She was dressed in a very seductive kimono, the light purple fabric hugging her curves tightly, displaying her chest a little. She began to sing Getsu's 'official' song.

_mata yo ga akereba owakare._

_  
yume wa tooki maboroshi ni._

_  
anata wo oikakete ita hikari no naka de._

_  
dakareru tabi atatakai, kaze wo tayori._

The music took a jazzier beat, speeding up a little.

haru wo tsuge, odoridasu sansai.

natsu wo miru uji, nohara karakusa kawaku wa

aki o tsuki nobotta manmarusa oiwai.

fuyu wo sugi mata tsukihi o kazoeru.

mada mabuta no oku ni aru itsuka, no natsu tooisugita aozora.  
(atatakakatta)

te wo tsunagu hanatsukamiutau, itsu ya omoide.  
(ate wo naku)

Wondering were the background voice came from, Itachi looked behind the women, to see another girl, much younger, who looked oddly similar to her, was singing.

hazuki kara mitsuki kumo to karamu tsuki mo.

itsu ga kaeranu koto ni mezameta toki, hitori kizuki, anata sagasu tabi ni.

ima yobisamasu, ki oku no naka de.

iza arukidasu, anata no moto e.

_mata yo ga akereba owakare._

_  
yume wa tooki maboroshi ni._

_  
anata wo oikakete ita hikari no naka de._

_  
dakareru tabi atatakai, kaze wo tayori._

haru wo tsuge, odoridasu sansai.

natsu wo miru uji ,nohara karakusa kawaku wa

aki o tsuki nobotta manmarusa oiwai.

fuyu wo sugi mata tsukihi o kazoeru.

She spoke Japanese so good. Deidara wondered if she could even speak English.

kimi ni yori nana hinoki kata yori ni ,kimi ni mita hana no kaori katami ni.

musubi yuku michi araba mata kaeri mimu, nagareru namida tome soka natsu.

oikaze. sakebu seijaku wo kowasu no nani mo osorezu susumo no.

kogane no hana ga hakubu no yasashisa ni anata ni futatabi ai ni.

oikaze sakebu seijaku wo kowasu no nani mo osorezu susumo no.

kogane no hana ga hakubu no yasashisa ni anata ni futatabi ai ni.

She had said it so fast, that Deidara got lost. He noticed that the music became a bit twinklier, lighthearted.

Haru wo tsuge, odotte sansai.

natsu wo miru uji, nohara karakusa kawakuwa.

aki o tsuki nobotta manmarusa oiwai.

fuyu wo sugi mata tsukihi o kazoeru.

She repeated the last two choruses, her voice fading off her last word. The music continued to play a cute sparkly tune as she thanked everyone for coming to see her perform. She gave the audience a dazzling smile, and they gave her a standing ovation. She blew a kiss before leaving the stage.

"She's awesome, un!" Deidara cheered.

"Akatuski has no opening for _singers_." Sasori said blandly, "We're looking for a ninja with very extra-ordinarily talents."

"Even if she does suck a as ninja, can we take her anyway?" Hidan asked hopefully as they decided to get away from the large crowds.

"What for?" Itachi asked.

"As a whore?" Sasori provided.

"Yes."

"Then no."

"Aww. Killjoy."

"I make a habit out of it." Sasori smirked.

Deciding to skip the rest of the festival, much to Deidara's dismay, the 4 rouge shinobi stayed at a local hotel.

-:_Say Goodbye to the Moonlight_:-

In the morning, the 4 ninjas wound up sharing one room with two beds. Deidara slept with Sasori and Itachi slept with Hidan. It was only fair. You could only imagine how stuffy it was. They were going to strike at early sunset. Somehow they found out where she lived, from some obsessed locals. During the day they were going to get supplies and rest up.

Most of them took turns resting and getting the necessary things it took to get back to the hideout, SUCH AS FOOD, but Deidara spent the day sleeping and lazing around. Early sunset came unnaturally fast for Deidara, but grudgingly slow for the others. Clad in Akatuski cloaks and all, the team set off to find their girl.

Shadows flashed across buildings, skimmed along rooftops, and danced on the ground. They came to a large mansion that was owned my Tyyumi. Infiltrating was easy, which struck as weird. Shouldn't any famous person have hi-tech alarms and countless bodyguards? Especially a star that had past kidnapping attempts. They split up, each of them taking a different wing. Deidara would take the north, Itachi the west, Hidan the east, and Sasori the south.

Looming in the shadows of the glooming house, Itachi quietly opened doors and shut them, able to sense if a person was there or not. The floors groaned loudly, causing Itachi to swear mentally to himself. He was walking too fast and too reckless. Taking a few deep breaths, Itachi calmed down and walked down the orangey red lit hallway.

Coming to the end of the hallway, Itachi felt a very strong chakra signature. The feeling of such a strong impulse of raw power made Itachi shiver from his spine. As he neared a room with two large doors, he felt the power double over. With slightly shaking hands, he grabbed the brass handles throwing the doors open loudly.

Inside the room was a woman, who was sitting in front of a large mirror, brushing her blonde hair over her left shoulder. The mirror had a dresser before it, with things such as many types of combs, brushes, hair ties, and other beauty related things. She was much underdressed; having on nothing more than her undergarments. This means she only had on her bra and panties, totally unfazed on why the door had burst open. She had her eyes closed, she seemed to be relaxed.

"It's polite to knock," she said softly, laying down her brush to grab a black ribbon. Itachi blindly watched her; she was drop-dead gorgeous! Her skin looked so soft; he could only leave it to his imagination to what it felt like.

"Why are you here?" instead of tying her hair she grabbed a comb and ran it through her hair. Standing up straight and sounding important, Itachi spoke.

"Tyyumi-san, your abduction has been ordered." She sighed and tied her hair into a loose pony tail and draped her blonde tresses over her left shoulder. She got up and sat on the dresser, displaying herself, uncaring to her underdressed state.

"So who is taking me this time?" she acted as if this happens everyday; and it might.

"Akatuski is here to take you to our leader who has a one time proposal for you."

"And what might Akatuski be?"

"A criminal organization whose purpose is to collect tailed beasts, and obtain domination of the nether worlds." Rising a hard to her mouth, she tried to stifle a giggle.

"Hehehe. That's the lamest thing I've ever heard of,"

"This is not up for negation. You are coming with us, even if we have to do it forcefully. Please just come quietly."

"You do know of my reputation, don't you? I don't think it would fair for me to just leave." Seeing as she was about to leave with a fuss, Itachi had his guard up, adrenaline pumping into his veins. She suddenly looked sadden.

"But…I'll go with you. I hate this life I have." She looked at Itachi with dull eyes. "Everyone thinks it is absolutely wonderful to be famous, and it is, but it's very depressing. Every minute-_second_- of my life is planned. I work 20 hour days; practicing singing and training. It's a very lackluster life, indeed. I rather live to be a trouble maker, a criminal, because it's exciting and unpredictable. I don't want to be a singer anymore, I want to be normal." A blindingly beautiful smile bloomed on her face.

Itachi, who was very surprised, took a few moments to respond.

"A very intelligent response, Tyyumi-san. While I find the others, pack absolutely everything you need. You might not return to the place."

"Good."

-:_Say Goodbye to the Moonlight_:-

Tyyumi sighed in Konoha's spring air. "The air…it's so fresh here." Deidara had been fanatical when he heard that Tyyumi was willingly coming. Tyyumi had quickly took a liking to the other blonde, she enjoyed cuddling him and playing with his blonde hair. Sasori was pleased; now Deidara wouldn't cling so much to him. Hidan lovingly drooled all over her, staring blandly at her chest or backside.

"This is going to be so much fun, un!" Deidara bounced excitedly.

"We are about 2.13 miles from the hideout. We should arrive in about 10 minutes." Sasori informed them. Nodding, Itachi turned to the only female.

"When we arrive, Tyyumi-san, you can rest for a day. But afterwards, the leader wants to see you immediately."

"Okay. Is that all?"

"For now." She had grown used to Itachi and the others; she had also learned how to work them to get things the way she wanted.

Finally getting to the Akatuski hideout, Tyyumi peered around curiously. The boys had been forced to carry her bags, and now were trudging down the hall.

"Follow me; I'll take you to your room, Tyyumi-chan." Hidan huffed, quite tried from lugging her heavy bags. After going through many winding hallways, he came to the open room. He opened the door for her and set her bags down tiredly. She sat on the bed, looking around.

"Kind of dainty…I like it. I can work with this." She smiled. She had one of the best rooms. A big bed with a huge window draped with long, dark lavender colored drapes. It was very roomy, with it own bathroom. But all rooms had their own bathroom.

An hour later Tyyumi emerged from her room, going to the lounge where everyone was. She had on a flimsy red and purple robe silk robe. It barely covered her ass, showing her nice long legs. Having it tried loosely around her waist, it fell off her shoulders and drifted down her body. It showed a lot of her chest, just hiding her nipples, and teased by showing more skin as her navel and the midriff. She had a cup of tea in her hands, sipping it casually, leaning against the wall.

"Whoah…" Kisame muttered. He had heard the girl was hot, but _damn_! Blood gushed out of Hidan's nose. Itachi and Sasori just sighed. Deidara looked a little confused.

"This gonna be one hell of a time, un!"

-:_Whatever Happened to the Moonlight?_:-

Whew! That is officially the longest thing I have ever written. **25** pages! TWENTY-FIVE! And this was written in a week. What, I get bored. Happy birthday to myself!

Getsugakure's village theme song: "Shiki no Uta" (Song of Four Seasons) preformed by Minmi. You might have heard this before if you watch Samurai Champloo. It's a very good song.

I actually studied on Naruto geography on wiki to make sure everything was physically correct. Yeah...I was THAT bored.

Tyyumi-chan is MY own character, but I have no pictures of her. Feel free to make me some!


End file.
